fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shake It Off
Shake It Off by Taylor Swift is a song featured in TBA. It is performed by Aromageddon and Dressing Flower. Lyrics Aroma: I stay up too late Got nothing in my brain That's what people say That's what people say Mikan: I go on too many dates But I can't make them stay At least that's what people say That's what people say Aroma and Mikan: But I keep cruising Can't stop, won't stop moving It's like I got this music in my mind And it's gonna be alright Everyone: 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake, baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Laala: I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet And that's what they don't see, that's what they don't see Fuwari (Dressing Flower): I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go), And that's what they don't know, that's what they don't know Laala and Aroma: But I keep cruising Can't stop, won't stop grooving It's like I got this music in my mind And it's gonna be alright Everyone: 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake, baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I shake it off, I shake it off Shion: Hey, hey, hey Just think while you been getting down and out about the liars And the dirty, dirty cheats of the world You could have been getting down to this sick beat Aroma and Laala: My ex-man brought his new girlfriend She's like "oh my gosh", but I'm just gonna shake it And to the fella over there with the really good hair Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake Everyone: 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off I shake it off, I shake it off I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I shake it off, I shake it off Category:Songs Category:PriPara